FateTitan unlimited blades
by bulk Locke the the grim head
Summary: somehow I knew when I met him shit was gonna hit the fan when I met him and his bullshit powers. but at least I'm not defenceless I've got the powers of of my favorite side servant in the fate/stay night unlimited blade works and a team to back me up the problem only problem is me falling for a certain Archer. as if life wasn't hard enough we've got the bat interested in us
1. chapter 1 aww shit

**hey guys bulklock here I know that I haven't updated in awhile but too you know school and all that but any way this is my new story I wanted to publish it before I forget about it I don't own DC or fate stay night and for the love of god or what ever you believe in pleases leave a review I can't get better unless I know what's wrong. any way onto the story**

hey there … talking

 **GAE BOLG… yelling: attack**

 _( let's go)… thinking_

mmm, my head what the heck happened everything's all fuzzy" I said to my self as I began rubing my face to wake my self up. Oh good you awake." a voice ahead of me as I looked up in from of was an old man with white hair and beard in robes with a large mischievous smile on his face. About time you woke up I was about to get bored" he said as my eyes shot as I got a clear look at who was standing in front of me. in front of me was Kischur Zelretch. THE ZELRTCH! master of the kaleidoscope as in the the guy who sends people to alternate dimensions where they almost always die for his own amusement. So what what's the deal" I asked him I wasn't an idiot I've read enough fanfictions exactly what was going down and it's almost never good. Frankly I'm surprised you not freaking out and demanding to know where you are and threating me" He said with a raised eyebrow. when you read fanfics like I do you learn what's best to do in this kind of situation." I told him.

So I'm guessing you know what comes next" he said with an irritating smirk on his face. " you send me to another dimension and in return I get to chose a class card with a hero and gain there power" I told but I already knew my decision. making two chairs and a table appear out of thin air placing the six cards on the table all of them looking the asame as they did in the anime. " so go ahead kid pick a card any card." he said as his grin grew wider. " Lancer". I said flatly. Well that was quick" He said with a surprised look on his face. I like Lancer. " I said with as I shruged my shoulders . But I would like something else to though" I told with with a smirk on my face. And that would be." he asked as he narrowed his eyes. A team, servants to be precise." I told as he want silent

………BWAWAAAWA!" he laughed like a mad man or vampire in his case that went on for 7 minutes before he stop to catch his breath only to start going for another 7 minutes until he finally stoped. Alright kid you got a deal I haven't laughed that hard in ages." However I'm gonna have to impose a restriction.and that's that you only get four cards and you can only summon one hero per card. minus the Lancer one you chose no take backses got it." he said as I noded seemed fair. Good then pick four of the remaining cards." he said as I looked down at them. Saber a definite so is Archer and caster will definitely come in handy. What about Beserker will they have the mad enchantment." I wasn't to keen on it after what happened to Beserker in unlimited blade works. No not unless you active it at least. " he said with a shrug as if he couldn't care and I had a felling he didn't. If that's the case I chose Saber, Archer, Caster and Beserker." Good choices." he said as he pulled something out of his pocket. Here catch." as he tossed it to me as I caught it which caused as in my hand was a medium bulky flip phone with red on the top and gold on the with a silver credit ccard being held in the slot at the bottom of it. the wiered design looked familiar which mad me arch an eyebrow. as I recognized it from an old Saturday morning cartoons I loved as a kid cause in my hands was a mystic morpher from power rangers. Seriously are sending me to the Power Ranger world." I asked him with a deadpan look. my team and I would not be going around fighting colorfull spandex doing those poses sure the the movies were awesome but still. Nope but I am gonna file that for later the phone is incases I need to get a hold of you comes with a credit card with infinite amount of money and a one time use capture system." he said with a mischievous smile. while I began to feel like I just ruined some poor guy life. And that's when I caught on to what he said.

Capture system? what's that?" Well I can't send you there with all the cards you chose cause you wouldn't be able to summon them or you'd die trying maintain them with mana so I'm sending one of them already summons with you sending one of the servants the only problem is you'll have to subdue them." he still doing that iritateing smile of his. What do you mean subdue?" I asked him as a slight shiver went up my spine. You'll find out Cowboy." he with a manical grin like a mad scientist as snapped his fingers and everything went white.

 **Zelreach pov**

Well that was fun." I to myself that asking for a team was just wayway to funny. Now let's see here." I said to myself a I conjured a folder of my latest pet project.

 **Name : **Zane Wilson

 **age** : **1** **8**

 **aperence : around 6.3 brown hair blue eyes average build. usual found wearing jeans and t shirt and a jacket even in hot weather**

 **Bio** :born in Cleveland Tenesese into a middle class famiely works at the local game stop studying to become a wild life biologist often found playing video games such as Sao games and god eater. and has a secret thing for girls that give the cold shoulder. not the most social guy around. **Alinememt** : lawful good

 _( power rangers Huh?")_ Whelp guess it's time for my next vic- I mean test subject." let It never be said Zelreach was ever bored for long.

 **Zane pov**

Ahahahah! my head." I said to my from the pain of a minor headache. argha I feel like I fell from from the sky without a parachute. It didn't help that it was scorching hot outhere ……… wait a minute _( OUT HERE!")_

as my eye widen and I stood up as I looked around as farfar as they could there was nothing but abandoned buildings that looked like they came out of the old west and desert as far as the eye could see. _( You'll find out cowboy.)_ if possible my eyes widened even further. _( That son of bitch)_

So it wasn't a dream huh." welp I Guses's there's only thing to do." I said to myself as I cclosed my eyes and and focused on the the legends I knew that involved spears which wasn't many. the fist that came to mind was the legend of a certain demonic spear. to which I felt a burst of power and a smirk on my face as I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands for in my hands was the legendary Gae bolg. a long spear with a blue Handel and deep crimson blade _( So I got what I wanted after that's good geting any one else would have made things more difficult.")_ I thought to myself as I began twirling the spear around which began feeling much more natural. don't get me wrong all the lancers were great with abilites and states what with people like Karna and scathatch. but I had always liked Cu Chulainne. _( who knows maybe I'll get to master my power be for anything bad happens_ **BOOOM!** _spoke too soon.")_

I thought to myself as around my eyes widening as I began to regret everything that lead me to this point. cause standing in front of me in a black dress and white hair with cat ears looking like she wanted to kill me was Atalanta alter.

…… _(awww shit!_

 ** _So what do you Gus think I've had the ideas in my head for a while now and wanted to put it out there I know I don't have a lot of good ones but honestly I like hearing y'alls opinion cause it's nice knowing what people think of my work till next time this is bulklock the grimhead rolling out._**


	2. author note who do you want

Hey guys bulklock here I'm back with a revengeance. and I'm glad you Guys are enjoying the story I wanna give big shout-out to Merlin Pranks 101 thank you for advice and commentary this is not my first story but it's been awhile. I kinda figured that was the problem. to be honest I'm writing this from my phone caues I don't have a computer it can be hard to judge the distance not mention I'm still working on my grammar. Now I've come upon a few problems number 1 the saber servant I can't decide between mordered or Siegfried both are great characters but I can't decide. not to mention I'm looking for Beszerker who is not Hercules. I though about Vlad the 3 but decided he might be a bit blood thirsty. so I'm gonna leave it to you leave who you want for saber and Beszerker in the review section. also I'm looking for a beta reader and I don't own fate night or DC. also this would of been an update but my eyes have been dilated so not today


	3. I get the shit kicked out of me

**hello everybody bulklock the grimhead here with a update for the next chapter of FateTitan Unlimited bladeworks. And can I just say WOW! when I put that note you guys blew up my review section this has gotten more reviews favs and follows in at lest two day than my all other story's in a month or a year in some cases just thank for you support. but I think everyone wants to know which servants won the poll and is drumroll please…… for the Beserker class we have Nightingale**. **Now some of might be wondering I chose them nightingale was healer as well as the fact she's a actually sane Beszerker with intelligence and can hold a conversati** **on** **the saber poll is still rolling so make your choice in the review section.** **I don't own fate night or DC now let's Roll!**

talking'': talking

 _thinking_

 **GAE BOLG: Attacking**

 **(CRASH)** Was all I heard as I was sensent flying into a window landing on the floor with a thud. uhhhh. I groaned as sat there feeling like had been hit by a bus.

as I began to hear a **( Vrmmmm! )** sound right next to me. Turning my head I saw the phone Zelreach gave me to contact him humming on floor. grabing it and answering. "Hello?"Iasked? **( hey kid did you like my present?")** some how I could hear the smug hidden laughter in his voice.

you son of a Bitch"I groaned out as I tried to get up **( Now now don't be like all you got to do is jab the caputer system into her neck which will then. Absorb** **her prana and the resummon her as her proper class easy.")** he said as if it were no big deal

are you serious I can't do that I'll be destroyed. **( relax kid I weakened her before I sent her so long as she doesn't get her hands on you you'll be fine oh by the way sorry about the burn.)**

Burn what burn?" **Ahhhhh!** I screamed as my Began to burn as if I had stuck my hand in lava. after it was all over I was on my knees breathing with what looked to be a Magic circle burned into my palm as the pain began to fuse away. What the fuck did you do?"

I asked him. **( relax all I did was burn the summoning circle onto so you could summon servants much easy'er. Oh by the duck.")**

Duck what the hell are you tal." only to be interrupted as a certain a certain white haired cat girl rammed me sending through the wall with her hands still on my neck. Coming to a stop she picked me up and slammed me into the ground bending down and put her second hand on my throat and began to slowly start choking me as I truly to fear for my life. Fighting for my

life grabing my phone and pushing every button I could find

Until a small blade poped out. as my vision began to fade I quickly grabed it and with all my strength I jammed it into her neck

 **Ahahahah!** she screamed to the heavens as she was then asorbed into the blade.

which then shattered into pieces as they began to glow and form a Magic circle in which a flash of light went off forcing me to cover my eyes when it disapered I opened my eyes only to see the most beautiful girl I'd had ever seen.

she was average height with long pretty green hair

and a heart shaped face adorable Cat ears. A lean body body with a modest bust. she wore a beautiful green dress with yellow markings she helped a bow that looked like a work a work of art. in accordance of summons I have appeared I am Atalanta servant archer and I ask of you are my master." she said calmly after shakeing my self from my stunned silence. I stood up and answered her. uhh yeah I'm your master I'm guessing you're done try to kill me?" I asked with

my apologies for that it appears Zelreach messed with my summoning for his

entertainment." she said with sincere guilt on her face. It's no problem but I don't suppose he summoned with a vehicle did he? I asked her considering we were in a desert ghost town like in a wild west movie. No but he did summon me with the direction of the nearest settlement of civilization.

Really huh well I guss we should split up and see if we can find a vehicle. other wise we're walking." I said as I began looking around.

Very well master I shall check the south side. while you check north side i shall find you if i find anything of interest." she said as she walked away.

 **( Few hours later)**

 _( Holy smokes it hot out here")_ I thought to myself.

I had been going from building to building looking for a truck or something. although I had found a few packs of trail mix turns out this place is a tourist attraction for wild west shows. _( this looks to be the garage.")_ I thought to myself. feeling impatient I walked to the door and simple smashed the window and unlocked the door.

helping my self on in I finaly found some thing worth while _( Jackpot!")_ I said to myself. inside was an old company truck that was primarily black with two front seats and back that could hold multiple others.

 _( Master I've found an item of interest. have you secured a vehicle ")_ I heard Atalanta voice in my head. as she appeared a few feet

yeah I think it will hold enough to get us tooo." I went silent as I turned to face her as my twisted into confusion. Uhh Atalanta why holding an coyote skull." If I may master this item is useful enough to perform a summoning." Wait you mean you man a catylist then what are we waiting for put it on the ground and let's do this." i told her as she set it down and steped asid

and i took my place in front of of the the skull. i stretch out my left arm that held the burns circle on my palm and focused and focused on the energy with in it felt much like what I did with the gae bolg only different it felt more like pure energy channeled into my arm and as I did I began to chant.

 **Heed my words, My will creates your body,And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,And obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning!I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world! then let thine eyes be Clouded ,With the fog of turmoil and the chaos, Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness, And I, the summoner, who holds thy chains!Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,Come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!** I yelled to the heavens as the ritual completed in a burst of light.

one it disapated there before me kneeled a large man that was Native American he wore Apache cloak with a white strip down his face and long beaded black hair. with he carried a large hunting knife. I seen this before he was servent I had used as caster back when I played fate grand order.

By your summons I have appeared I am servent Caster. and I ask you are you my master."

yes I am I'm guessing you are servent Geronimo judging by the Apache clothing your wearing right?" i asked try to sound as dignified as possible. I was. hoping to make a good impression. indeed I am it appears I have well knowledgeable Master. may I have your name master?" he asked standing up which made him much more intimidating as he was much taller than me.

uhh yeah I'm Zane Wilson it's a pleasure sir." trying to be polite. and I you young man I feel we'll get along well." he said with an Indiffrent look on his face but I felt as I got on his good side.

If you to are done can we go now?" Atalanta said with annoyed look on her face as she got in the truck. leaveing me and Geronimo alone. very well I shall take the back." Geronimo said as he walked off and hoped in the back leaving alone.

huhhh I sighed I guess I'm driveing." I said to my self as I hoped in the driver seat

as we took off to the nearest city not knowing what was in store for us.

 **A/N so what did you guys think I hope you enjoyed the fight dispite how short and one sided it was hopefully the next one will be better. any the saber class poll is still open so leave your choice In the review section. and a special thanks to Merlin pranks 101 for the offer beta reading I'm not sure if you got my PM or not cause when ever I PM people they don't respond. I think I'm doing it wrong Till next time this is bulklock the grimhead now let's ROLLOUT!**


	4. it just had to be Gotham Rewrite

**Hello guys bulklock here with yet another update on Fate Titan unlimited bladeworks. thank you all for your support and to Merlin pranks sorry about the pm at your work place that was my fault** **. Also nobody has voted for saber in a while so the winner is Sigfried. who not only had the most votes but a point was brought up with me that mordered might try to start something with Atalanta. but also that I can probably work better with we seen Sigfried doesn't have the open personality so I feel I can work a bit him better. I don't own fate stay night or DC or the justice league unlimited in which events might happen will happen in this story make no mistake the team are the stars of the show but the. justice league will play a major role** **now onto the show**

 **GAE BOLG : attack**

hey there : talking

 _(what the): thinking_

 _( "well this is awkward")_ I thought to myself as we drove past another that lead to the nearest city. Atalanta and Geronimo had decided to stay in their matireal forms for some reason Atalanta was starring out the window while Geronimo was in the back of the truck sharpening his knife with his floating sidekick buzzing around his head. although I had no idea what that thing was but i was sure I would find out eventually **(A/N seriously what is that thing)** to be honest I rather be at home playing on my ps4.

 _("My Family")_ god only knows what's happening back home. did they think I was dead or did Zelreach replace me with a clone or did just plane out erase me from existence. to be honest I wasn't sure. how much I liked any of those ideas. "Master we are aproching the city" Atalanta said snappening me out of my thoughts causing me to go into shock and immediately hit the brakes causing us all to jerk forward like we were In car a crash.

"What the hell master!" Atalanta raged at me. but I ignored as I stared. at the sign in front of me. **Welcome to Gotham.** the very name made the. hairs on the back of my neck stand up with cold sweat going down my face. why in did I have to be sent into DC universe any thing marval would have been better. Bleach, naruto, hell even attack on titan would have been better.

"is something wrong master"? Geronimo asked me. "Yeah we're in the freaking DC universe. right in front of Gotham city". I told fear clear on my face.

"and what does that have to do us master." he asked. "cause Gotham is the crime central hub of this universe home to people like killer croc and joker. not to mention killing is frownd upon hear. I told him with grim look on my face.

"Wait a minute Gotham the one from those DC comic books." This surprisingly came from Atalanta. which caused the me and Geronimo to look at her.

"What I need something to ententertain myself with during the greater grail war" she said with a huff. making the awkward silence return once again.

 **( few hours later)**

"and heres the key to your room sir. and we hope you enjoy your stay here in hotel Bella Monico." the hotel ladies said as she handed me my key to the room. "Thank you mam." I said as I walked away silently thanking Zelreach for the credit card with infinite money so we at least enjoy Gotham in style.

 _( "so let me get this straight this world strongest man is an alien. whose only weakness is a space rock. while there is this man who runs around fighting crime in a bat suit") Geronimo asked in my as he and Atalanta decided to enter their astral forms to avoid supicsion ( "yes/yes")_ Atalanta and I answered at the same time. with master and servent telepathy. I have think Im geting the hang of this master stuff.

as I entered our room which was rather comfey three bed room with all the good stuff including snackes and a dineing table.

however considering this was Gotham I decided that the food was poisoned. and just decided to plop down on the bed.which was really soft. Master if may you something?" Atalanta asked looking at me with narowed eyes from her bed while Geronimo had decided to pull up a chair from the table and read the. newspaper.

" Yeah Atalanta". I replyed

"what's the plan"? she asked. causeing me to sigh to myself and sit up . " To be honest I'm not sure we were kinda dumped here with no no plans or idea what do I told her. I'm gonna go get a bite to eat I think I saw a Wackaldonos across the street you guys want anything. "no/no" they both answered as Atalanta started flipping through the

TV while Geronimo kept reading. "Okay then. i said as grab my jacket with was a big camo jacket. and walked out.

 _ **A Few seseconds later**_

 _( " And I've got nothing._

 _I have no idea what to do you would think being sent to a diffrent dimension with servents would be easy but I have no idea what to do. …… wait a minute that's it all we have-")_ I was interrupted as I bumped into someone. and fell to the floor.

" oh sorry about that". a voice said above me " no-no it's fine I wasn't looking where I was goinnnng".

I trailed off as I looked up and my blood ran cold as I realized just who I ran into a well tall nice looking guy known as Bruce Wayne aka the mother fucking

 **BATMAN!**

 _ **A/N. And that's that I hope you guys like it if you have any suggestions or criticism please don't be afraid to comment. also thinking the team name but if you have any suggestions please do comment. also I am thinking of doing a RWBY self-insert or a ruby watches jaune. please tell me which one you want.**_

 _ **please check out my other storys and please leave a review. Now let's ROLLOUT!**_


	5. Come forth Dragon slayer and angel nurse

**Hello Bulklock the Grimhead here and I'm back with yet Another chapter of FateTitan unlimited blade works I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter I'd like to thank my beta reader Merlin pranks you've been a great help man. also thanks to Flitterflux and 3dots for your constructive criticism it's a big help. However FM Tomomi your comment about my mental health was not only extremely offensive but very uncalled for if you don't like the story don't _read it. now then I don't own the fate series or DC if I did Lancers wouldn't have such shitty luck and shirou emiya_**

 ** _would of returned during Apocryphal_ plus no Spartacus with Achilles as Beserker.**

 **Attack: GAE BOLG**

 _thinking: bring it on_

"Talking": want a drink?

You know what they say about meeting your Hero's. usualy it's a rock star or a TV host however for me it was the Hero's of DC and Marval wanting to be superhero like other kids. however while it's true that like them I too grew out of the childish dream thought not for the same reasones.

while they though it childish and immature I gave up on it cause it was impossible.

Powers didn't exist. And while you could learn martial arts, there was still the matter of gear and the fact that not much happened in Cleveland. And I grew out of it. I soon grew bored that there wasn't any excitement in life, it was the same thing every day: wake up, go to school, go home, go to work, maybe get a bit to eat at Burger King, go home and repeat every day.

That monotone life was the reason I accepted Zelretch's offer

I wanted excitement, I wanted to be a hero. Something in which I was doing a pretty piss poor job considering I almost shit myself when faced with Bruce Wayne aka Batman, one of the greatest heroes out of the comic book world. If there was any regular mortal person with no knowledge of Magecraft capable of entering the throne of heroes it was this man.

"You okay there, son? You look a bit dazed."

Bruce asked, gazing at me with a quirked eyebrow.

" you okay there son you look a bit dazed?" Bruce asked looking at me with a qruiked eyebrow.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired I guess. I've been on the road for a while, so it's been a long day."

I explained as I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"I see... you seem relatively young to be travelling on your own. Where are you from, Mr..."

"Wilson, Zane Wilson. I'm from Cleveland and I'm not alone, I'm travelling with some friends, Mr. Wayne."

"I see you know who I am."

He really didn't look surprised.

"How could I not? Your face is on pretty much every billboard in the city."

I said with a deadpan look on my face. Which was true we must have passed 9 billboards with his face on them. Whether fighting crime or being a civilian this man was pretty much Gotham's biggest celebrity.

Vrmmmmm!

Bruce's phone began to vibrate, to which he answered.

"Hello, Bruce Wayne speaking."

He said into the phone.

"I see...I understand...I'll be right there."

He said as he hung up.

"Well Mr. Wilson it's been nice meeting you, but I'm afraid I have a meeting to get to so I'll be going now."

He said as he began to leave.

"not a problem sir it was to meet you." I said as countiued down until he was out of my sight leavimg me with a sigh of relief. " Well that could have gone better. " I said to myself.

 _When he was born, his mother declared that he would be the Shield of Ulster and she would proven right in the following years._

 _He was strong, incredibly so. He could still remember when he took on the sons of the Knights of the Red Branch, each of them powerful warriors-in-training._

 _But his might far surpassed theirs, thus they proved no match. When his first Warp Spasm happened, his hair grew like a spike and his strength grew even more which impressed king Conner enough for him to be invited to the blacksmith's clan's party._

 _He remembered the proud dog at the entrance of the compound. A large beast with terrifying fangs, and shining claws, yet the creature's beautiful black coat made it a sight to behold. He truly felt sad when he had to strangle it, for it was a magnificent creature that the blacksmith Culann loved. So he offered to raise another for the great blacksmith. The man's answer would stick with him forever._

 _"Worry not of my plight, boy, but rather I ask of you, become the Hound of Ulster."_

 _And Cadbad's prophecy for a short life full of glory and fame came to fruition._

 _He remembered the princess Emer as he truly fell for her enchanting beauty. But she would not have him, for she would not marry a nameless warrior. So he sought out the great god-killer and immortal witch Scathach, whose own beauty was undeniable. Under her ruthless tutelage, he flourished alongside his sworn brother, Ferdiad._ _But he was the one that won the right to wield the mighty spear, Gae Bolg. Always the first to jump in combat, he helped against the army of Aife, Scathach' sister and rival, who he had grown fond of. He had her bare his child against her will, who would later be known as Connla. He remembered kidnapping Emer, killing Ferdiad, his brother in all but blood, killing Connla, his own child. And most of all, his death, tied to a tree with his own intestines, laughing with no regrets. For he was Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Ulster, Ireland's Child of light and the greatest hero Ulster had ever known_.

I bolted up as I felt my heart beat as tried to calm down and slow my heart. as I finally caught my breathe I saw the time on clock next to my bed. and decided to wash before heading out. As I got out of bed and headed to the sink I noticed that Atalanta and Geronimo weren't around probably still at the museum geting the last two catalyst to summon Saber and Beszerker.

" Install Lancer." I whispered as my body began to shine and a powerful feeling washed over me. once it fade every thing about me had changed my clothes replaced by lancers armor and spandex which to be honest was more like the armor bat man wore in his movies., my hair turned blue with his style. my face was still my own but one would confuse me with him if they saw me. gae bolg now stood looking exactly like it usually did in the anime.

" Master we're back and we brought the catalyst." Atalanta said as she and Geronimo entered the room

" one bloodstained leaf of a Sacred Fig treeand the original copy of the Nightingale pledged." Geronimo said as set the catalyst on the nightstand. " and we have a big problem. " Atalanta said with grim look on her face.

As I exited the bathroom while wipeing my face with a towel while uninstalling lancers power. " what are you guys talking about.……

oh my god did you fight Batman cause if you did we're all dead you know?" I asked cause if they did there's no doubt the justice league will be on our tails which is not the impression I wanted to make on them at least not with making a big debut perferibly out side of Gotham

" I'm afraid it much it's much worse than that master." Geronimo said as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV

as a lager man wearing a hawkmask appeared someone who I rerecognized easly enoug.

 **" This is comander Hro Talak in the name of thanagarian authority we claim your planet as a garrison and declare Martial law. your world faces a crisis of which only we can protect you but to be effective we must be able to move with out interference. coroperate and our stay will be brief and with out incident. stand against us and our wrath be unforgiving that is all."** he said as I turned off the TV and ploped Down on the bed and let out a sigh.

" so we're In the justice league unlimited universe Huh I guess that makes things semi easy'er for us since I have pretty good of what's going to happen."I said to myself and step 1 is as e the justice league I thought. " Geronimo help me move the beds were going need saber and Beszerker.

 **scene change:**

" and that should about do it. " I told them as we finished creating a large space big enough for the summoning. as the two

catalyst laid still on the floor in the center of the room was the sacred leaf and pledged. we me and my two servents standing in front of the relics.

as I walked closer to the items as I looked back at them giving them that told theme that they should stand back to which they both did. as I face forward and began to concentrate and let strength flow through me like going below water and finally I spoke.

 **Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.**

 **The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**

 **Shut (fill).**

 **Shut (fill).**

 **Shut (fill).**

 **Shut (fill).**

 **Shut (fill).**

 **Repeat every five times.**

 **Simply, shatter once filled.**

 **――――I announce.**

 **Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.**

 **Heed my words, My will creates your body,And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,And obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning!I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world! Then let thine eyes be clouded ,With the fog of turmoil and chaos Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness, And I, the summoner, who holds thy chains!Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,Come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales**! " I yelled as the chant finished.

there was a a flash causeing me , Atalanta and Geronimo covered our eyes

from the intense light.

when it was all over there in the center two servents one a beautiful woman who could be mistaken for an angel white hair and pal Caucasian skin with red eyes. she wore a red and black nurse's outfit with two flintlocks and a fist aid bag.

next to her was a tall man with a slender body and tanned-colored skin with silver-grey hair. His body was encased in radiant silver woven plate armor. He carries his Greatsword, on his back. His armor exposed much of skin

"we have Answered your I am servent Saber/Beserker we ask of you are you my master ?" Bringing a smile to my face " Indeed I am have but one question for all." I said as all of them looked my way with confused looks on their faces . while a mischievous smile was brought on to mine. "Who's up for a jail break?"

 **A/N and that's a wrap if it's short I'm sorry and I hope you all enjoyed it a and I'm sorry if it got worse tword's the end PM might have a space limit for how many messages you can have cause I sent several messages to my beta reader and I never heard any thing. I'm not sure if just life came up or if my messages just didn't come through. if so I'll probably reviase the ending later on but ether way thank you all for you time please review a check out my other story's like my attack on Titan and my Ben 10 story have a nice day**


End file.
